With the recent dramatic increase in the physical data rate of wireless technologies, frame aggregation schemes have been developed to increase the efficiency of the protocols using those technologies by combining multiple packets into the same frame, thus saving on overhead requirements. A number of single-receiver aggregation (SRA, where all the aggregated packets are addressed to the same device) have been developed. Some of these may be labeled as A-MSDU, A-MPDU, A-PPDU, and PPDU bursting, depending on whether the aggregation takes place with service data units or protocol data units, and whether at the MAC layer or the PHY layer. However, these techniques may not work as well for multi-receiver aggregation (MRA, where some of the aggregated packets are addressed to different devices). If each device has to receive and decode the entire frame to determine if the frame has packet(s) addressed to that device, a great deal of processing power and electrical energy may be consumed unnecessarily. This is especially critical in battery powered mobile devices, where conserving electrical energy is very important. In addition, if part of the frame is received in a corrupted state due to interference or weak signals, all the rest of that frame may need to be retransmitted, again using electrical energy unnecessarily.